


Peek-a-boo

by shootfortherarls



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Boyfriends Being Cute, Boys In Love, Carl and Ron will always be the winning team, Carl is in love with the fool, M/M, Ron has a thing for playing peek a poo with Carl, Ron is a silly little boyfriend, Ron never shot Carl's eye out, and he still covers Carl's eye even though he doesn't have to, im done, k - Freeform, they're still in the zombie apocalypse but Ron never died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootfortherarls/pseuds/shootfortherarls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron is a silly boyfriend, and Carl has to remind Ron that his right eye doesn't need to be covered when he plays peek-a-boo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peek-a-boo

**Author's Note:**

> A short lil cute thing haha
> 
> Guess who's seeing Norman Reedus tomorrow?¿

"Guess Who?" 

Carl knows it's Ron because Ron's the only one that still covers his right eye as if he can see in it. Plus, he's probably the only person that still plays peek-a-boo with their significant other.

Carl knew Sam hadn't meant to shoot his eye out--the kid was afraid and Carl knows what that feels like, he was only trying to protect Ron too, the zombie that was heading towards Ron was nearing, Carl dropped his gun while he and Rick were struggling to fend off three walkers and somehow Sam got a hold of it when Ron had went into a scared state and could not move, he was trying to kill the walker that was leaning forward to bite Ron, but the bullet only grazed it and ended up hitting Carl in the eye. He was upset at first of course, he 's half blind, but he realized he still had all his friends and family that helped him get through it.

"Ron, how many times can I tell you--you don't need to cover my eye," Carl smirks as he turns around with the hands still covering his eyes.

Ron removes them with a bright smile on his face.

"I know, I know, it's still fun,"

"Covering my eye that I can't see out of? Or playing the sappy 'who is it' game?" Carl questioned as the two began to walk in between the many houses.

"Both, it's kinda adorable every time you do that little huff and you explain to me like I'm a little kid, 'you don't gotta cover my eye' it's pretty hilarious,"

Carl doesn't know whether to laugh or punch his dorky boyfriend.

"I hate you,"

"I love you too, Carl Grimes"

Carl rolls his eyes but pecks Ron's cheek as they grin at each other.

Ron was a sneaky son of a bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> I know it's short but I'm tired and I kinda had no where to go with this. What a mess:/
> 
> I have two drafts in the works, so hopefully I won't take as long to finish writing them like this took me.
> 
> :)


End file.
